So much for a normal life
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: (Self-insert) What felt like a normal summer vacation in Japan turned for the worse when monsters roam Japan called Darkstalkers. What's worse is that my friend hunts them down and she didn't tell me about them. Another strange thing is that one of the Darkstalkers claim that I'm not human. I find that a lie...right? Is my life really a big damn lie? What the hell is happening?
1. Summer vacation in Japan

Darkstalkers: So much for a normal life

(A/N: inspired from the story supernatural. I don't own the Darkstalkers series. Capcom does. I don't own my friends' OCS but Dante.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

Location: Japan airport

Date: June 17

Time: 17:13 pm

Japan...I've always wanted to go to Japan since I was a kid. Today I got that chance for a summer vacation.

My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 20 year old Caucasian/hispanic who likes to study different cultures.

I get a call from my friend once I got out the airport.

"Hello?"

"Konniciwa, Dante-san!"

"Hey, Rachael. It's been a while." I smiled.

Rachael Miramoto. My Japanese childhood friend. She's 18 years old. We first met each other in Connecticut when I was 6 years old. I'd say the time when we went to same art class together and did a clay sculpture together of a vase. And let me make myself clear. We're just friends. Last person who said otherwise ended up with broken teeth from me and Rachael.

"Yes it has. I'll be at the airport shortly. Just need to get my sister and I'll be on my way."

"Take your time. I won't rush you." I chuckled.

"Actually. I should be cause in the night...shit goes crazy. You know. Crazy shit like in America. Gang violence and that kind of stuff."

I was suspicious of how she responded like that but decided not to push my luck.

"I see...Well I'll be waiting. Let me know when you're on your way." I sighed.

"Will do."

I hung up my cellphone and put it in my pocket. I waited at the entrance of the airport by the parking lot and noticed the sun was setting.

10 minutes later and I see a black Mitsubishi coming towards me. A closer look and I see Rachael and Mizuki. Rachael stopped the car in front of me and I got in the car with my luggage. Rachael drives away from the airport and drove to her house.

"So how was your time at America when I moved back to Japan?" Rachael asked with a smile.

"Same old. Same old. Nothing new happened at all since you moved. Though I will say this, I finished college a year ago."

"Cool. Listen. I wasn't kidding when this place is dangerous at night. It's just like America but way worse. That's why I want you to babysit Mizuki whenever I'm not in the house." She said with a serious look.

Mizuki is 17 years old so Rachael has a very good reason for me to watch Mizuki.

"But sis...I'm not a kid." Mizuki whined.

"Do you want end up having a babysitter like before?"

"Nope." Mizuki said with a quick reply.

"Something happened?"

Rachael sighs heavily.

"Yeah...I had a babysitter for Mizuki went to work and when I come back...Mizuki had a bruise on her back. She tells me that the babysitter hit her because she hated kids. I called the cops on her and the police arrested her. Traces of handprints on Mizuki's back shows abuse. The babysitter was arrested and was making lame excuses to hide her sorry ass but she got arrested anyway."

"Wow...That's a pathetic excuse of a babysitter." I shook my head in disgust.

"My thoughts exactly. I know you Mizuki get along well and I know you would never do such a thing."

"Right. I never hit her nor got angry at her. Sure she annoys me sometimes but I never hit her." I admitted.

"Good." Rachael smiled.

Rachael parks her car in front of the house and we got out of the car. Once we got inside the house, it looked nice.

"Huh...nice place. Wish I had a place like this." I chuckled.

"Well...when you work harder you'll get a place like this." Rachael said as she put my luggage in a guest room.

"Your room will be here. Be sure you clean any messes you make in the house. Also be sure Mizuki doesn't get into an trouble. If you have any questions, call me." Rachael said as she was walking to the door.

"Alright...let you know if I need to know something. Got it." I nod.

"Behave, Mizuki." Rachael said with serious tone.

"I will, sis." Mizuki nods.

Rachael walks out the door and went to work.

This was beginning of my summer vacation in Japan that went straight to hell...

(A/N: I'll do more of this story whenever I can bear the heat in America. It's really hard to focus with this heat. Anyway...hope you like this story. And before I go...Darkstalkers is not dead. It will live on to us forever.)


	2. Darkstalker attack!

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

Mizuki was preparing Ramen while I looked through the window to see the city in the night.

"So Dante. How does it feel to be in Japan?" Mizuki asked me.

"Great so far. I always wanted to be in Japan." I smiled.

"Good to hear. Listen. I'm glad you're my babysitter. people like that lady scare me alot."

"I'm glad to hear that and Mizuki, as long as I'm around no one will hurt you." I smiled more.

"Thanks!" She chirped.

She finished making the Ramen and pours some in two bowls and puts them on the table. I will say this...this is much more better than the instant noodles I had from America.

We prayed for 3 minutes(which according to Mizuki, that's their tradition.) and ate the Ramen.

"Mmm! This is much better than the instant noodles I used to eat." I said with delight.

"Yup. Nothing beats good old fashion Japanese Ramen." She chirped.

After we finished eating and cleaned our plates, we started playing Metal Gear Solid 2 (A/N: I'll miss you, Kojima.) together. Mostly if I die, it's her turn to play and so on.

"No, don't-"

Too late. Mizuki alerted a soldier and had to hide in a vent to avoid being detected by enemy reinforcement.

(Rachael's pov)

40 minutes later.

Hunting Darkstalkers...never an easy job. They are mostly more hostile in the night and it's always been difficult. However...I only kill the ones that terrorize Japan. Why? A friend of mine once told me that not all Darkstalkers are bad. Want proff? She's a Darkstalker too and would never harm innocents.

Anyway, off topic. I jumped to a roof from another building when I hear Shamisen from the distance. I look where it is and...

"Uncle Banpaia Chõsokobe..."

Banpaia Chõsokobe...his name was orginally named Batto Chõsokobe but due to his family bloodline as a Vampire bat Darkstalker, he changed his name. He's a good friend of my family and would never harm innocents when in his Darkstalker form.

He stops playing with his Shamisen and his bat ears flicked a bit. He turns to me and smiled.

"If it isn't my little Itoko (cousin), Rachael. How are you doing?"

"Great." I smiled and walked towards him.

"That's good." He nods.

He looks back at the city and continued playing his Shamisen.

"How is Mizuki?"

"Great. She finally got a better babysitter this time."

"Oh? Who?" He asked as he stopped playing his Shamisen.

"Dante. My childhood friend. He's spending the summer vacation with me and Mizuki."

"Never heard of him."

"Because he never went to Japan til now." I chuckled.

"Is that so? Well...I should meet him in person." He smirked.

"Not in that form you won't. You'll scare him and he'll get suspicious about me." I frowned.

"I'm kidding. But seriously...you should have him introduce me in the day when you have the chance." He chuckled.

I sighed. His eye pupils went slit and he growls.

"I sense trouble..." He said with a frown.

"Wha-"

Before I could say anything, Dante's agonizing scream was heard from a distance.

"Oh no...Dante!" I panicked a bit.

"You best hurry up. Your friend could be in big trouble."

I nod and jumped off the building and rushed to my house.

"Please be safe..."

(Dante's pov)

Five minutes earlier.

I hear a knock on the door and I was suspicious about this. I look at Mizuki confused.

"Does your sister come back from work this early?"

She shook her head.

"Go to your room and stay there. I'm going to check something out. Don't go out of the room until I say so." I said as I walked to the door.

Mizuki turned off the Playstation and rushed to her room and locked the door.

I slowly opened the door and I see a woman exhausted and looked like she was in pain.

"Help...me..."

I got out of the house and held her from falling down.

"Whoa...hang on. Stay with me. Can I get you something?" I said with a serious tone.

"Yes..." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"...You."

"Wha-"

She grabs me by the neck, pulls me close to her and was going to bite my neck with her fangs. I struggled more and more but to no avail due to her strength.

"Stop resisting...you'll make it harder for yourself." She purred.

I managed to push myself against her and we fell off the first floor balcony and I hit the ground which resulted me to scream in pain. I didn't break any bones thankfully but it hurts like a bitch.

"Insolent brat! How dare you!?" She growled.

She pulls me by the hair and was ready for the kill when suddenly she stopped. She sniffs me and was confused. She sniffs me again to double check for a second and looked shocked.

"What? Impossible! You're not human? But ho-"

She was interrupted when she was impaled by a silver sword by the heart. Her lifeless hands let me go and the woman turned to dust. I quickly got away from the dust and saw...

"Rachael?"

Yes...Rachael. My childhood friend.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." She mumbled.

"Ugh...you better start explaining and I want the truth..." I frowned.

2 hours in the house of Rachael treating my wounds and explained the situation going on in Japan.

"So let me get this straight...Darkstalkers are roaming Japan and you're hunting them down to keep Japan safe from them, right?"

Rachael nods.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said with a sad look on my face.

"I was afraid you'd call me crazy..."

"...Maybe. but after the shit that just happened to me, I'll believe you all the way. Next time. Tell me. I don't like being in the dark and not get my questions answered."

"I will next time...now get some sleep. You'll be better by morning. Hopefully." She said as she got off her chair.

I slept on my bed peacefully and I hear...

"Good night, Dante." Rachael whispered and walked out of the room.

What fate has in stores for me tomorrow I will never know.

(A/N: We need people supporting the series. We need to let people know that the series aren't dead and we still support the series. Please! For the all you Darkstalkers fans, make your imagination run wild and do your fanfic story for the series that way I know I am not alone. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. I'll make more in the process.)


	3. I'm an incubus?

Chapter 3

(Dante's pov)

I woke up the next morning feeling in pain from last night's incident and went out of the guest room.

"Morning, Dante." Mizuki smiled.

"Morning...ow..." I winced in pain.

"How do you feel?"

"Still in pain but not as bad as before." I groaned.

"Sis told me you need to stay inside for a few days or so you can recover. You were very lucky you didn't break any bones then you'd have to be in the hospital." She said as she starts preparing breakfast.

"No kidding. Hey...are they people like Rachael roaming around the city?" I asked as I sat down on a chair.

"Not many. Though I hear they were some groups that hunt Darkstalkers whether they are a threat or not. I can understand how paranoid they are but to kill Darkstalkers aren't a permanent threat has me concern of their motives."

Mizuki puts the bowl of Miso soup on the table and I looked at Mizuki confused.

"Soup?"

"Yup. Expect that for breakfast every morning." She chuckled.

I carefully got on the chair and ate the Miso soup. It was okay admittedly and finished it after 20 minutes.

"That was good. Ow..." I said as I cautiously got off the chair.

"Careful, Dante. No need to rush." Mizuki warned me.

"I know."

I walked to my bed and laid down.

(Rachael's pov)

I was on the rooftop with uncle Banpaia Chõsokobe in his human form having a conversation.

"So you're telling me your friend may not be human, correct?" He asked me.

"According from the vampire Darkstalker. I can't say for certain."

"You should keep an eye on him. For all we know he could be a potential target for the nobles from the Makai realm." He said as he starts playing his Shamisen.

"Makai?"

"Home of the Darkstalkers. Where I was born. Along with my little brother, Keiji."

Ah yes...Keiji Chõsokobe. The wild man of the family. Always loves to get himself into fights.

"So why be in Japan?" I asked.

"The Makai realm is a very hostile realm filled with demons who want control for the realm or so I heard when I was a child. It wasn't safe for me and my brother so my mother put the both of us in Japan. So...here I am."

"Wow..." I said rather surprised.

"Yeah...anyway...if your friend isn't human then you best you keep him out of trouble if he's not a threat." He sighs.

"..."

"You're worried you might lose your friendship with him, aren't you?" He looks at me with a concern look on his face.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

He was silent for a second.

"I'm sure you'll have him understand his situation..."

I hope so...

(Dante's pov)

"You're not going to be sleeping on the bed the whole day, are you? Mizuki asked me.

I looked at her and chuckled.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"Give me a reason why..." I looked at Mizuki confused.

"You might starve."

"Okay. Okay. You got me by the balls. But I have to rest my wounds."

"Not for the whole day you won't."

Point taken.

2 hours later.

I was sleeping on my bed peacefully when I suddenly felt a sudden cold breeze. I wake up and I found myself surrounded by darkness.

" **I see you're awake.** " Said a voice.

It sounded like me but...demonic.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I said kind of mad.

" **You sure about that?** " The voice asked.

"Do I have to make you show yourself?" I growled.

" **My, such eagerness. Such fire for such words. Very well...** " He said in a rather joking manner.

Footsteps were approaching my direction. When he showed himself, it's...me...but he had no shirt, average built but with a little more muscle, pure white eyes, tailored pants, no shoes or socks on, sharp demon talons, demon horns on his head and a somewhat long demon tail.

" **Satisfied?** " He smirked.

"You look like me...but a Darkstalker..." I said in shocked.

" **That's because I am you. The darkness is sealed into your heart waiting to unleash it's true power. Resisting it's power is futile.** " He chuckled.

"What are you...?"

" **I am an incubus. A demon of lust for women.** " He chuckled darkly.

"Why am I here?"

He chuckles darkly even more and smirked evilly.

" **To show your true self that's been sealed in you the day you were born. Now all you need to do is release your power to show those who oppose you fear.** "

"I don't want to be a Darkstalker...I just..."

" **So you can be a normal human being. Too bad. Sooner or later you'll have no choice but to use your power cause other Darkstalkers will try to kill you. Better get used to it cause you're normal life just went to the bottom depths of hell.** " He smirked as he walked away.

I closed my eyes and I wake up to find myself in my room. I get off of the bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. As I look at my reflection, the Darkstalker version of myself is smirking at me. I just growled in anger and just started washing my face with water.

(Rachael's pov)

I went home to check on Dante and I see him somewhat annoyed.

"Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I just had a word with a Darkstalker in my dream saying he's me. Am I really human?" He sighs.

"I'm not sure. If you want I can check on your blood if you have the blood of a Darkstalker's."

He thought about it for a minute and nods.

I took out a syringe and once I took some blood in the syringe. I see black blood in the syringe.

"Oh no..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"...You bear the blood of a Darkstalker..."

He looked in complete shock.

"How do you know that?" He asks.

"Most Darkstalkers I take blood samples to study on have this color of blood and judging from this blood...you have demon blood in you."

"Fuck...he wasn't kidding." He mumbled.

"Mind telling me what the Darkstalker you saw said he was?"

"He said he's an Incubus."

I immediately backed away from Dante.

"What?" Dante said rather confused.

"If you bear the blood of an incubus then you better keep your distance from me or Mizuki."

"Why?"

"They are demons of lust and I swear the moment they see an attractive woman they immediately have sex which sometimes results the woman to die from having their soul devoured from them and...I shit you not...sometimes the woman will bear the child of a half demon." I shivered.

Dante's reaction was pure shock and somewhat disgust.

"In other words, I might not control my urge for sex." He said with a worry tone.

"I'm not certain but if it does come to that I'll have to find a solution to prevent you from going nuts for sex. Just keep your distance...an incubus can get wild when they smell a woman's scent." I said as I backed away one more step.

"I'll keep my distance. I don't want to do that to rape a friend." He shuttered.

He goes to his room and I shivered hearing that Dante is an incubus. I worry he won't like being a Darkstalker if people hunt him down.

(A/N: hey, guys. I made a community for all you Darkstalkers fans who want to the keep the series alive. Work on your stories for the series and I'll have them added in the community. I wasn't joking when I said I'm supporting the series.)


	4. I have Children?

Chapter 4

(3rd pov)

(A/N: Short lemon coming up)

Many years ago in the Makai realm...

A young incubus sits on his chair in a rather bored in his room when a female succubus enters his room.

"Master Dante...I wish for you to help have a child." Pleaded a young succubus.

"Ah...yes. your sisters told me you would come here." Dante said as he got off his seat.

"Yes. They have sons and daughters cause of your generosity." She smiled.

"Indeed and I will do everything in my power to prevent our race from extinction." He purred as he took off his shirt.

They took off their clothes and made love in the eternal night. Their moans of pleasure got louder and louder as Dante pleasure her than she has ever experienced.

This went on and on until she cummed all over his chest.

They panted for a brief minute as Dante kissed her mouth one last time.

"I envy your stamina, Master." She giggled.

"My mother had the same stamina as me ever since I was a child. Guess it carries into the family." He chuckled.

20 minutes later of them cleaning themselves and getting dressed, Dante hugs the succubus close to him.

"Let me know when you're having a child...I'll be glad to give them life." He whispered to her.

"Of course. Thank you...I will be eternally grateful of your generosity."

"You're welcome." He said as he let her go.

The succubus kissed Dante one last time and leaves.

"I see you're enjoying yourself as always." Said woman with a Scottish accent.

Dante looks at the window to see green haired succubus wearing human female clothing revealing a bit her breasts.

"Ah...Morrigan. so glad to see you. What brings you here?" Dante smirked.

"Admiring your work. Does your mother knows you're doing that?" She smiled lightly.

"Does your servants know you're leaving to the human realm?" He chuckled.

"Of course not." She giggled.

"Cheeky little girl. My mother knows I do this and I have a duty to prevent our race from extinction."

"By having sex?"

"Correct. Hmm...I wonder if the women in the human realm have attractive women there. Oh the curiosity just boggles my mind of excitement." Dante chuckled darkly.

"Who knows?" She shrugged.

"Anyway. If you're heading to the human realm I won't tell a soul that you left."

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you. Hope we get to meet again." She said as she flew away.

"I hope we do meet again...My princess of the night..." He smirks.

(Dante's pov)

*present*

Rachael told me to keep a good distance away from her and Mizuki so my urge for lust doesn't kick in. So I slept on my bed to calm my nerves about me having demon blood in me only to find myself meeting face to face with my Demon Counterpart...again.

" **You're going to let a woman tell you what to do? My...you sure can be wimp sometimes. Take her. Make her yours. Make her feel the pleasure that you so desire.** " He growled seductively.

"Stop! I won't stoop to that level! Especially if one of them is a minor!" I said disgusted of his behavior.

" **Ah...you care about your friends but would you control urge when you meet another woman? Heh...probably not. My children roam the night and they never hesitate to do what I tell them.** " He smirks.

"Children?" I looked at him shocked.

" **Ah yes...I helped a group of Succubus in the Makai realm to have children of our race. You see...they please me and I help them gain children of our race. It's all in the sake of our kind that are in a dying state...Well probably not now cause we are all over the world now. My...well...our children will do whatever it takes to find the ones they love and give new life of our race.** "

Wait...I have demon children?! Fuck my life...

"Would you say the same thing about the half breeds my friends told me about?" I asked my Demon Counterpart.

" **Ah...the Cambions. Not many of them know the ways of my race but live in a perfect life with the incubus and the mother.** " He sighs with a smirk.

"You demons have a strange life..." I shook my head a bit.

He just laughs it off like I was not taking him serious and walks away but...stops.

" **You best be prepared. Danger approaches every second.** "

As I wake up again, I'm back in my room and I smelled something...good.

I walked out of the room and I see a man helping Mizuki cooking. The man looked like in his early or mid 30s, has wild blue short hair, clothes that like they came from Japanese rock band.

"Mind telling who's this man, Mizuki?" I asked her.

She sees me and smiled.

"Oh! You're awake. I didn't want to wake you up. This is my uncle. Banpaia Chõsokobe."

Banpaia sees me and looked a bit happy to see me.

"You must be Dante. Rachael told me about you" He smirked.

"Yes. A poor man who is cursed with demon blood." I sighed.

"You are not alone." He chuckled.

"Huh?"

"I'm a Vampire bat Darkstalker and surprisingly enough a friendly one." He chuckled.

"Mizuki. You knew about this?" I asked her.

"Yup. He's my father's friend."

I was in utter shock to hear her say that.

"A Darkstalker who's friends with a normal human being." I muttered.

"So you bear the blood of an incubus...this can be a problem. See the incubus can be aroused by the scent of women and will most likely to have sex with that female. Alot of them can't control their urge for lust the moment they see a female human being and will sometimes breed half breeds." He said.

"I see..."

"Just to give you a heads up...Japan is quite populated with both incubus and succubus. Alot of them are surprisingly disguised as idols so be weary if you ever wander Japan. I've had my dealings with a couple of Succubus occasionally and let's say...they've been dealt with." He suddenly smirked.

"You drank bit of their blood so you didn't kill them." Mizuki crossed her arms.

I suddenly shiver and suddenly twitched a bit.

"Are you okay?" Banpaia asked.

"Yeah. It's that I had a word with my Demon Counterpart and he tells me that the Incubus and Succubus are his children. I think he's mad..."

"Hmmm...that explains why they're almost out of their dying state...Anyway,They aren't dead. Most of them loved that pain and pleasure method." He shivered.

"I'm not even going to ask." I groaned.

30 minutes later.

Mizuki made soup and it was...

"Tsuchinoko soup." Mizuki beamed with a smile.

"Pardon?" I asked rather confused.

"Snake soup. This soup is the best. The Tsuchinoko is a legendary snake that is never seen in the naked eye. Heck...not even advanced technology can find this snake." Mizuki chuckled.

"If you say so..."

By the time I start eating the soup...the flavor sent my taste buds to heaven.

"That's damn good!" I said with delight.

I finished eating my soup after 20 minutes and went to my room.

"Is he okay?" I heard Banpaia ask.

"Yeah. He's fine. He has to rest his wounds. He was attacked by a Darkstalker and fell of a balcony with it. Didn't break any bones thankfully." Mizuki said to Banpaia.

"I see...He best be on his guard. We'll never know when a Darkstalker may strike again."

Just like my Demon Counterpart said to me...Damn it...

(Rachael's pov)

I was on the rooftop patrolling if any hostile Darkstalkers would make a move but instead...

"Glad to see you're still here, Rachael."

I turned around to see Morrigan in her human form wearing her usual human clothing.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" She smirked.

"Tsk...like I care. I can see why Talbain hates you so much." I growled a bit.

"You're worried about your friend, aren't you?" She giggled.

"Morrigan, if you harm in anyway I will kill you!" I frowned more.

"Now why would I want to harm him? He bears the blood of my race and I would gladly take him as my king."

"Leave him alone!" I shouted as I slashed at her.

She dodges away from my sword and flies away from me.

"Ta-ta! Til we meet again!" I heard her say from a distance.

"Damn it!"

She plans to take Dante. No...I mustn't let her do that. Dante could...lose memories of his human self...


	5. Meeting Morrigan The S class succubus

Chapter 5

(Dante's pov)

The next day... I wake up with no pain. I ate some breakfast and sat down on the couch and I noticed Mizuki was giving me a concern look on her face.

"How do you feel, Dante?" Mizuki asked me.

"I'm fine. In fact, I feel great." I smiled.

"Huh...must've of been the Tsuchinoko soup. That soup is really famous in Japan and some people say it's source of meal to get more energy."

"Cool. So...what does the Tsuchinoko snake looks like?"

Mizuki shows me a picture of what it looks like and I was curious. It was this crypid looking snake with sinister looking eyes.

"That's the one?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Wow..." I said rather amazed.

That snake looked really fascinating. I never thought those snakes existed.

"So...what should we do? We have nothing to do and you're wounds are healed."

"I don't know, Mizuki. Darkstalkers still lurk around the city and I'm really paranoid about it." I sighed.

"We're in a house, Dante. No one is going to get us here."

"Seriously though...I'm paranoid."

She sighs.

"I know...at least Rachael will keep an eye on us."

"She isn't alone, right?" I asked with my eyebrow up.

"Right. They're everywhere. Mostly undercover." She smiled.

"I see..." I said as I laid down on the couch.

"Let's go shopping later. I really want those Chocolate Pocky sticks." She suddenly smiled.

"Want me to get it for you?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you do things if you don't want to."

"It's better than trying to fight my inner demon who is trying to take over me and...do something to you." I groaned.

"What!? Ew!"

"Though I doubt he takes an interest to minors but still...I don't want to hurt you if I lose control." I said as I looked at the floor.

"I pray Rachael knows what she's doing..."

20 minutes later.

I was in the grocery market getting the Pocky sticks Mizuki wanted when this strange woman with long green hair and had casual looking Japanese clothes with yellow eyes. Only one thing I know she's not Japanese...

"Hello. You must be Dante" She smiled.

She's Scottish.

"Uh...yeah? How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"A friend of yours told me your name. What was her name...? Ah...Rachael."

"Um...okay. can I help you?" I asked rather uncomfortable.

"Yes. I was wondering if we get talk to each other. You know just to know you more."

"Sorry. I'm rather busy babysitting with someone. Perhaps another time."

She gives me a smile still and giggled.

"I know who she is too. Little perky Mizuki. Tell I said hi when you see her."

She suddenly gets close to my ear and whispers...

"And I will be seeing you soon, lover boy."

She leaves me be and I see another woman with light purple hair glaring at the Scottish woman. I decided to buy the Pocky sticks quick and head out the store without letting either of the women see me again as I head back to Mizuki.

"You got the Pocky sticks?" Mizuki asked me.

I gave Mizuki the Pocky sticks and sat down on the couch.

"I met this strange woman when I got inside the store."

"Oh?" Mizuki smirked a bit like I was joking.

"I'm not kidding. Had green long hair, Green eyes, had a Scottish accent. Said she knows you and Rachael."

That's when she looked at me with shock mixed with fear.

"Dante, that's Morrigan Aensland. That was a succubus who rules the demon realm! She didn't hurt you or anything like that?"

"No...we just talked and told me that I'd see again sometime and wanted me tell that she said hi to you. That's it. I swear."

Mizuki sighed for a second.

"Good. I know her tricks. She's very manipulative and will do anything in her power to get what she wants." She said as she sat down on a sofa.

"In other words, me."

"Seems that way."

I groaned as I covered my face.

"I wouldn't consider her threat but she's trouble."

"I see. Then there's this other woman. Purple hair, purple eyes. Seems to know Morrigan from the way she glared at her." I scratched my head a bit.

"Oh boy..."

"What?"

"That's Lilith. Morrigan's sister. Best be careful. She is trouble. I'm not sure if she's a threat but be careful. She's trouble as Morrigan."

"How do you know? Have you had dealings with them?"

"No...Sis dealt with them before."

I looked at her suspiciously and she just growls.

"It's true, okay!?"

I flinched a bit of her outburst and she sighs.

"Sorry. Talking about them angers me."

"Okay...I'll drop the conversation about them."

I stood silent for the whole day and went to bed for the night only to meet my Demon Counterpart and boy did he look jolly as fuck.

" **So my queen has decided to show her face.** "

"What?"

" **You don't know do you? She is the queen of the Makai realm. You should be honored to meet such a wonderful woman.** " He chuckled.

"So she's a demon?"

" **Correct. A S class succubus noble. Just like me. Just imagine how would it feel to be king of the Makai realm with the most loveliest woman of the realm.** "

"Uh...great?"

He gets behind me as his arm goes around my shoulder as he grinned.

" **No...more than great. Amazing. Like a god. That's what I feel when I become a king of the Makai realm.** "

"I...see."

" **Best wake up. Someone is at the door looking for you."**

As I wake up and I hear a knock on the door.

"Coming." I said as I got off my bed.

I went to the door and as I opened it, Morrigan is right in front of my door with that smirk she had when I met her.

"Hi..."

Fuck...This just took one hell of a turn of what the fuck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to you."

In the middle of the night!?

She wraps her arms around my waist and we suddenly teleported to a rooftop. What the fuck is she doing?!

"It's been so long since I met an incubus." She said as she kissed me.

She then caressed my cheeks with a giggle.

"I will have you remember your past...your birth...our bond...And once that's done...you and I will be the rulers of the Makai realm."

What the fuck is she talking about?!


	6. The mark of the Aensland family

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

Morrigan caressed my cheeks and smiled.

"At long last...I found you..." She giggled.

I was losing my mind...who was this woman and how does she know me?

My mind starts to feel fuzzy...my eyes blurred as Morrigan pulled me into a another passionate deep kiss.

" **Claim her...Make her yours forever...** "I hear my Demon Counterpart talking in my mind.

Lost control of urge...I kissed her back as she moans in my mouth. She stops kissing me and I whined a bit. I wanted more.

"I can feel the mark's energy on you."

"A mark?"

"Aye...the mark of the Aensland family. It's where you truly belong. Let me show you..."

She used some sort of magic on my shoulder and see some sort of bat as a mark on my shoulder. I see it and I was shocked.

"Don't act surprised. You've been part of the family for years. Unless...something happened to you to make you forget about me."

She giggled as she kissed me one last time as I can feel the demon in wanting for control.

"But I suppose I'll find out for another time. Let me tell you something before I go..."

She pulls me closer to her as she starts to whisper in my ear.

"Let the urge kick in...let the demon in you unleash...and you'll remember who you really are. Til we meet again, my king." She said as she flew away.

Then...I felt a change...an unexpected change...I was beginning to turn like my Demon Counterpart at first it was painful...but it felt so exhilarating...so great...the transformation was complete and as I looked at my change I was thrilled to see my new form. As I look at the building, Rachael was there...shocked to see my change. I flew away as Rachael looked at the floor in horror.

I flew around the sky until I came across a different part of Japan where they were Darkstalkers walking around the streets casually. I look at some sort sign that said "No humans beyond this point. Humans will be killed in sight by Darkstalkers. Night guards will keep this part of Japan on watch to keep the situations of Darkstalkers on check to prevent any unnecessary violence or crimes in this city."

"A city for Darkstalkers? Well...that's quite a shock." I said as I landed on a rooftop.

Some sort of orb looking machine shows up in front of me as some sort of red flashing light started scanning me for 10 seconds.

" _ **Darkstalker confirmed. Subject identified as Dante. Age: 2500 Class: S class Incubus. Hails from the Aensland royal family. Enjoy your visit at Paradise.**_ " The machine said.

The machine hovers away and I just scratched my head in confusion.

"Well...that was something. I guess?"

Paradise...hmmm...how interesting...

"What are you doing here, Dante?"

I turn around to see Rachael looking sad.

"She did this to you did she?" She asked me.

I stood quiet and sighed.

"Not quite. My inner demon took the best out of me and made me this. Memories are starting to come to me as if there's more to me than I knew."

"Memories? What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"That's what I want to know...The mark on my shoulder bears the mark of the Aensland family and that little machine that just flew said that I'm part of the royal family. Damn I don't even know if my human life was just a big fucking lie to cover up my real past." I growled.

"Stop saying that."

"So I can be fed with lies and become a potential target for the Darkstalkers!?" I shouted.

Shocked at my remark, Rachael lowers her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Rachael...but I don't like being in the dark. I need to know the truth sooner or later." I said as my wings opened ready for flight.

"I know...It's that...I miss the moments when you were human..."

"...I know..." I muttered.

I flew to the sky again and landed on the sidewalk. Last minute realization that I had no shirt on still and I'm wandering around the city on the cold night. Though...I will admit...it does attract the ladies that past by me. Mostly the ones who look attractive and have those adorable appearances.

What me and Rachael talked about stroke my heart like a bullet. I have never in my life have seen her so damn sad like a child who lost a mother. Somehow...I'll meet her again...somehow...

I look at this one...familiar business place that seems to satisfy my...tastes...a brothel...what? I'm an incubus. My urges have to kick in any moment. I'm what you humans say "a predator on the prowl.". For women. I go in the brothel and I feel like I'm living the life. The most finest women pleasing men left and right and some men in the brothel pleasing women. There could be only one thing judging from the men and women pleasing the customers...they are part of Succubus or incubus race. How intriguing...

I hear a woman gasp near me and as she held my arm, I look at her with a smirk as I looked at her nice body.

"Master Dante! I didn't expect to see you here"

"And you might be?" I asked seductively.

"A child given life from you. I am Amy. It's an honor to meet you, Master." She said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet someone of my race." I purred.

"My boss has gotten a room for you. Kept it nice and tidy. One more thing...expect a group of Succubus who worship you like a messiah and wish to have a child." She smiled.

"I see...now then...I could really use a rest. Care to show me my room?" I smiled.

You can see the most adorable little smile she gives me when I said that.

"Of course, Master Dante!" She nods.

She lead me to my room as I start to getting more memories coming in my mind.

(3rd pov)

Many years ago in the Makai realm.

"What? What do you mean don't want to be the father of the child, Master?" A succubus asked Dante.

"My heart belongs to Morrigan. My bonded one. The mark on my shoulder proves that I belong to her only. But know this...I love the children with all my heart and I will never forget them. Do not give up on finding the one you love most and you'll certainly have a perfect family. It is on our nature to find our perfect eternal lover to keep our race alive. ...I apologize if I can't be with the child. It breaks my heart if I can't be with the child." He sighs.

"I...I understand, Master." She smiled weakly.

"May your child have a perfect future." Dante smiled weakly.

She nods and walks away.

Dante sighs as he looked out the window to Morrigan outside of his house.

"You saw that did you?"

"Aye. I know it's hard to-"

"Please...I don't want to get too into that topic. It saddens me to even think about the children I gave life to."

Morrigan walks up to Dante in a calm manner and puts her hand on his face.

"I know. We are eternal lovers after all. Soon to be king and queen of the Makai realm. I know it's a stressful thing to do but as long as we have each other nothing will seperate us."

Dante smiled more as he pulled Morrigan into a brief kiss. Morrigan giggled as she got inside Dante's house and wrapped her arms around Dante's waist.

"Indeed...our bond is strong. Nothing will stop us from achieving our goal on helping our race avoid extinction. Those who dare oppose us will face with their own demise. That I know for certain." Dante said as he kissed Morrigan.

Morrigan giggles in response as she returned the kiss as they made love...in the eternal night...of the Makai realm...


	7. Discussion of the Makai realm's future

Chapter 7

(Rachael's pov)

Midnight, Paradise, Night guard HQ

I was walking to my quarters when I met Cadet Yumi.

"Evening, Major Rachael." Cadet Yumi saluted.

"At ease, Cadet." I smiled then sighed.

"Something the matter, ma'am? You seem sad."

"...I suppose there's no point of hiding it. My friend...is a Darkstalker. A incubus."

"Wait. He wouldn't have been the guy our security scout reported seeing and said he was a noble?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Damn...a noble in paradise...that's a surprise. A damn fine one." Yumi said with a smirk.

"Snap out of it, Cadet. You're lucky you aren't human otherwise he would've taken your life force." I warned her.

Alot of Night guards are Darkstalkers in paradise. I'm one of them. A kitsune. I just don't show my true form all the times. Mizuki is a kitsune too but rarely uses her power. Yumi is a Harionago. Who has a temper when it comes to men who laugh at her.

"I know. I know. Sheesh...can't take a joke these days. So what's he been doing?"

"Sex. He's been having sex with the succubus in the brothel." I groaned.

"No shit? I hear he's been doing that to save his race."

"Ugh...doesn't he have better things to do than sex?"

"Sorry. Wish I'd did something about it but you know the succubi race. Sex is their profession. Besides...if they didn't had sex for a long time, I hear they get wild like an animal in heat and we certainly don't want that to happen." She shivered at the thought.

"I see your point. I just don't like to see Dante sell his body to a succubus." I sighed.

"Actually...it's the other way around. They sell their bodies to him. At least he's not like Demitri." She shrugged.

"Yumi. What did I tell you about mentioning his name?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh. Sorry, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

She saluted and walks away as I walked in my walked into my quarters. I turned into my kitsune form and stretched a bit.

"*yawn* What a night. I sure could use some rest." I said as I laid down on my bed.

My message machine says that I have one message and that message made my perks of shock.

"Hey, Rach. It's me, Dante. I'm here to tell you...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you and I'm sorry for leaving you and Mizuki. ...if you do see her, tell her I said sorry. I have to find out who I am and to find out where I really was born. I know my purpose is to help my race avoid extinction and I know you may not like me...having sex with a succubus but it's my role. If I were to go to my own home world...I'll still remember you and Mizuki from the bottom of my heart. ...Bye..."

The message machine beeped to stop the message and I just sigh and fell asleep.

(Dante's pov)

9 hours later.

What a night I had. I had sex with 5 succubus in a row in one night. I was so exhausted I had to sleep for a long time. 3 of them were on the ground and 2 of them were on my bed sleeping. I suppose that's the life of an incubus.

A knock came from the door and I groaned.

"Yes...?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Master, but you were asleep for a long time. Is everything alright?" Amy asked me.

"I'm fine...just tired from the fun I had with the girls. Just give me some time to regain my energy." I groaned.

"As you wish, Master. But don't take too long. I want to show you around Paradise." Amy said as she walks away from the door.

"Aww...leaving already? I want to have more fun again..." One of the succubus whined.

"You had enough fun. Besides...in a couple of hours or so, you're going to be pregnant with a child or two. You should be happy." I said as I kissed her belly.

"I suppose you're right." She smiled.

"That's what I like to hear." I smirked.

3 hours later. Me and Amy went around Paradise and noticed the sun is never up here. That's fine. I like the moon...no...I love the moon. We went to a restaurant to eat as we started talking.

"What can you tell me about Paradise?" I asked her.

"Oh it's a nice place. A city full of Darkstalkers who roam freely and it's always night thanks to the night guards magic."

"What are the night guards?"

"The night guards are pretty much like the police but more aggressive and professional. They are not human but are Darkstalkers from different areas of the world. If a human were to wander here, the night guard would warn them to leave. Refusing to cooperate will resulting to killing the human. If they resist, we kill the human on sight. Had that happen many of times and it always resulted a dead human. Night guards patrol Paradise to be sure we don't cause trouble. Crime has been very very low cause of them and we're really thankful for that. The only people I know who would hate the night guards are criminals. Thankfully, the criminals learn things the hard way when they get beaten up by high ranking Darkstalkers like you."

"Wow...this place is starting to feel like paradise." I chuckled as I ate my chicken drumstick.

"Indeed." She smiled.

We talked while we eat our meal. As we finished our meal, we paid the waiter the food and tipped him and left the resturant. Amy showed me around Paradise and I was quite amazed how the whole location reminds me alot of Japan and New York. The Darkstalkers here immediately bowed cause of my noble rank and respect me like a king and I respect them back.

"Enjoying Paradise I see." I heard a familar voice.

I turn around and I see Morrigan in her casual clothes on.

"Lady Aensland!" Amy immediately bowed.

"My queen..." I muttered.

"You may go, Amy. I'd like to talk to Dante alone. This is rather personal." Morrigan ordered Amy.

"Of course, Lady Aensland." Amy bowed and walked to the brothel.

"We meet at last, my king. It's been a while since " She smiled as she walked closer to me.

"Indeed it has." I smiled.

We walked to a park together and sat down on a bench.

"How are your memories?"

"I'm getting them bit by bit." I nod.

"That's good. Listen...When we come back to the Makai realm, we will be back as king and queen of the realm..."

"And start a family together." I added with a smile.

She giggles and caressed my cheeks.

"You're catching on quite quickly. Yes...a perfect family will be nice. We'll need successors so that our family name lives on."

I nod and we kissed for a few minutes and I chuckled.

"No woman will ever replace you to love me. I am still yours for all eternity."

"What about the succubus you had sex with?"

"They only wish to have a child and a family of their own. I still care of the child I give life to like if they are my child."

She smiles and hugs me. I couldn't help but hug back. I love her with all my life and I'm not going to lose her again.

(Rachael's pov)

2 hours at the night guard HQ.

I was eating lunch in the cafeteria with my comrades when my uncle, Banpaia, shows up with his Shamisen.

"Uncle. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Sadness...I see it on your face. What is wrong?" He asked me as he plays his Shamisen slowly.

"It's just my friend. He's turned into a incubus after regain some of his memories from Morrigan." I growled.

"...Rachael. Dante's memories would still come back to him even it's not Morrigan." Banpaia said as he continues to play his Shamisen.

"I know..."

"But know this...the bond of you and Mizuki is still strong in him. He still cares about you and will never forget about you. Remember that..."

My ears lowered and I sighed.

"You're right...I shouldn't take my hate on Morrigan. It was going to happen either way."

"Good...oh and Rachael. Mizuki and Keiji are coming shortly to move to Paradise."

"What!? Why?!"

He just shrugs and walks out of the HQ as his Shamisen was heard from the distance.

"That's your uncle?" Private Kiryu asked me.

"Yeah...quite a mysterious guy once you get to know him more." I sighed.

"Do we have to patrol near your sister in case she gets in any danger?" Cadet Yumi asked me.

"No. My uncle's brother will keep an eye on her. He's a tough guy and can take of himself."

I hope they don't get into any danger here...


	8. A deal you can refuse

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

The next morning in the brothel.

Morrigan went somewhere again probably to explore Japan more as I was in my room in the brothel...alone. I had so much to think about the future for the Makai realm. Believe or not...I want to be king. I don't want to be a tyrant like some of the Darkstalker nobles I hear about. So I sit down on my bed as I began thinking more and more. I hear voices coming from outside my room and it sounded like they're approaching my room.

"Sir. You're not suppose to be there. Master Dante is there and does not tolerate trespassers." The woman said with a warning tone.

"Oh sure. That's what they all say. Let's have some fun in this room. It looks fancy for us to be in." The man said with a cocky tone.

Before the man opened the door, I got in front of the door and as the man opens the door, he looks at me with complete and utter shock. The man was a werewolf who needed an attitude adjustment.

"Are you trying to trespass in my room? You should really listen to the girl. It could save your life. Now..."

My left hand summoned a black flame and I frowned at him.

"Let this be a warning to you. You try that again and there will be some consequences...severly. I don't tolerate trespassers like you nor do I tolerate with people with that kind of cocky behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

He nods in a panic.

"Good. Now go to another room or leave and don't come back." I said as I got rid of the flame out of my hand.

He went to another room and I soften my expression as I look at the succubus.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Master." She bowed.

"It's quite alright. You did the right thing to warn him. Now you best be back with the customer before he changes his mind. If he causes trouble, let me know."

"Of course, Master Dante." She nods and walked to the customer's direction.

I sat on my bed when I closed the door and started reading a book from the bookshelf when I hear knocking on my door.

"Come in."

The door opens and I see two succubus who like to worship me as a messiah with a human woman out cold.

"We offer you a sacrifice to help you regain your power." One of the succubus smiled.

I smirked as I put the book on the bed, approach the woman observed her lovely appearance and chuckled.

"Hmmm...yes. I can feel a unique kind of soul in her. However...She would make a potential host for breeding a Cambion. They could always welcome a new hybrid in they're family...but I suppose one victim's soul devoured wouldn't hurt. I wish to be alone with the girl if you please."

The two succubus bowed and left me with the woman. I gently placed the woman on the bed as I slowly removed her clothes and caressed her body. I remove bra and panties and stares at her nice...delicate breasts...her smooth delicate skin as caressed her face...just perfect...

"Beautiful..." I said as I kissed her breasts.

Now...for the fun to begin...

(Rachael's pov)

9:09 AM

Night guard HQ, my quarters.

"Major Rachael. Your sister and uncle are here." Cadet Yumi tells me.

"Let them in, Cadet." I ordered her.

I hear the door open and I see Keiji in his vampire bat demon form and Mizuki in her kitsune form.

"Rachael? Is it true what uncle Banpaia said about Dante being a Darkstalker noble true?" Mizuki asked me.

"Yeah...his memory is starting to come back to him bit by bit. I fear he may forget about us."

"Stop saying that. I may not be like my brother but he'll still remember you from his heart." Keiji frowned.

"I know...Dante sent me a message about that." I sighed.

"Then why the hell are you complaining about it?" Keiji narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry..."

Keiji sighs and mutters in Japanese about me talking nonsense.

"Anyway. We're going to be staying at that hotel across the street. Seems like a nice place to be at."

"You might want to be careful, Keiji. Certain gangs tend to target that place for extortion money. Though they do a lousy job doing it."

"Ha! You know that means nothing to me! If I ever see that happening, I'll knock them out with a single punch." Keiji smirked.

Yup. That's Keiji for ya. However when he says he'll knock you out, he'll knock you out.

"Keep Mizuki safe. Okay, uncle?"

Keiji nods and walks out of the base with Mizuki.

(Dante's pov)

4 hours later...

"Ahhh...that was satisfying..." I said as I got off the bed and discarded the dead body with my magic.

I walked out of my room and sighed.

"What a way to start my morning..." I mumbled.

I walk out of the brothel and started walking around Paradise.

"Ah-ha! There you are!" I heard a childish voice.

I look up and I see a woman with light purple hair with a similar outfit as Morrigan's but red and blue and reds on her head and hips. She gracefully jumps in front of me and smirks.

"I should've known you'd still be alive Demitri raided the Aensland castle." She giggled.

"And you would be...?" I narrowed my eyes.

Her reaction was priceless. She looked at me with a mix of shock and confusion.

"What!? Are you serious!? It's me! Lilith!"

"Ah...a friend of mine talked about you. A trouble making girl who is the opposite of Morrigan."

She growls a bit.

"Anyway...I was looking for you for a personal discussion." She said as she smirked.

"For?"

"A proposition. If you're interested..."

"Make it quick..." I frowned.

"Someone has been watching you for quite a long time and is thinking he could someone with your skills."

Memories start flashing in me and I remember this one demon noble who tried having me serve him but I denied his offer. I lost my family cause of him...his name was...

"Jedah...I should've known you still for the traitorous murderer! That answer is still no!" I shouted at her.

"No...this can't be...Jedah said that-"

"That I can't remember my past!? You guessed wrong! Leave now or face the consequences!"

"You're making a big mistake..." She frowned.

"On the contrary, my dear. It's you who's making a mistake working with someone who will stab you in a back when you're not looking like the coward he is."

Lilith growls and flies away.

"Ignorant bitch..." I mumbled.

(Mizuki's pov)

Paradise grand hotel. Room 208

"What a magnificent room." I said as jumped on the bed.

"I'll say. Cost me alot of money but hey it was worth it." Keiji chuckled.

"Yup."

Keiji went to the bathroom and went to the window to look at the view and saw Dante with Morrigan. They walk on the sidewalk together and I noticed Dante's expression was sad then started crying on Morrigan's shoulder. Morrigan starts consoling him and I was curious why he was crying.

This had me curious...


	9. The demon siblings

Chapter 9

(3rd pov)

Many years ago in the Makai realm at the Aensland castle, Dante and Morrigan were in the basement as Morrigan was putting the royal mark on Dante's shoulder. Once it was done, Dante smiled gently as Morrigan wrapped her arms around him.

"For now on...you are part of my family. I may not be able to replace your family you once had...but I'll do what I can to make you happy." She smiled.

"Thank you, milady." He chuckled.

"Please. Call me Morrigan. You're being a noble. Not a subject." She smirked.

Dante chuckles as he wraps his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"As you wish, Morrigan." He smirked.

Dante's right hand goes lower from Morrigan's back to her bottom with a slight squeeze. This resulted Morrigan to gasp of surprise and giggled.

"Later, Dante. I have some business to take care of."

"Don't be too long. You know what happens if I don't get my needs on time." Dante said as he caressed Morrigan's face.

What Dante is talking about is that if a succubus or incubus doesn't get enough lust, they get aggressive and can possibly force the person to have sex. This was the same result when Dante had sex with a royal subject when he didn't had enough lust to satisfy him. This also result the subject to get a newborn succubus quite quickly too. Thankfully the royal subject survived and lives happily with her daughter. That's how he found out that he could save his race from extinction.

"Oh I won't be long. So don't worry. We'll have our time together."

"I'm sure we will." He smiled.

(Rachael's pov)

9:00 pm Paradise. Night guard HQ

"Major Rachael. We got the gang's leader in the cell waiting to be interrogated." Kiryu told me.

"Good. I'll be there shortly." I said with a smirk.

"That smirk tells me you plan to kill him." He said rather unease.

"The commander contacted me that they are disposed of in order to create a perfect paradise for us Darkstalkers. If gang members run a muck, then we would have utter chaos."

"I understand, ma'am. Give me the word when he's given us the location of his gang's headquarters."

I nod as I walk to the prison cell as the gang leader looked at me with a grin.

"So they sending in a sexy nine tailed fox. How cute..." He said as he approached me.

"That's real funny. Where's your gang's hideout?" I growled.

"Come on, babe...where's the fun in that?" He smirked.

I kicked him in the groin as he groans on the ground holding his groin.

"Don't test my patience, asshole. Tell me where your hideout is before I break your balls! One..."

"Okay! Okay! Back of the Hotel...through an alleyway...is a an old warehouse. That's where we are hiding at..."

"Th-"

"Major! Major!" I heard a soldier shout rushing towards my direction.

I turn around and saw the soldier stop in his tracks

"Calm down, soldier. What's wrong?"

"An old warehouse was set ablaze killing the whole gang by a dragon! He was holding a tigress who was wounded and is in the infirmary being treated. We're questioning him right now." The soldier told me.

"I see...tell whoever is questioning the dragon that I'll take over and have them deal with this guy." I said as I pointed at the gang leader.

"What do you want me to do with the criminal?" He asked me.

"Koroshimasu Kare. (Kill him)" I said with no remorse.

The soldier saluted and rushed to the interrogation room. Several minutes later, Kiryu shows up in his anthromorphic dragon form and he seemed unsure of himself.

"Something wrong, Kiryu?"

"Yeah...I questioned the guy who burned the gang's hideout and left me rather surprised that he outright told me that he burned it down with no remorse to save his girlfriend. Thankfully...no innocents were harmed nor involved of the incident. But...I feel like he shouldn't be treated like a criminal."

"How's his girlfriend?" I asked rather curious.

"She's fine. Minor bruises from the torso and arms but she'll make it. Doctor said she'll recover in a couple of hours."

"...I'll talk to him. Just kill this scumbag and we'll call it a day."

"Yes, ma'am." He nods.

I walked to the interrogation room and I see the anthromorphic Dragon Darkstalker rather uneased and worried. Probably about her girlfriend.

"You're the dragon I presume?" I asked him.

He quickly looks at me with more worry and got off his seat.

"Is Cass alright? That guy didn't get the chance to tell me."

"She's fine. He told me on the way here. So...I hear you killed the gang members by setting the place to ablaze. Was any innocents involved?" I said with seriousness.

"No. When I was looking for Cass, no one was around but Cass." He sighed.

"I see...I'm going to let you go for now. I'll get the rest of the information from the guy you talked too. Hope you two stay safe. And next time...let us handle the situation. We dealt with hostage situations professionally than setting buildings ablaze." I advised him.

"I will. But you see...I have this instinct that if someone takes away my mate I have an uncontrollable rage."

"I see..." I sighed.

He leaves the room, get his girlfriend and left the HQ. Now to check on Dante. Kiryu comes back to me to tell me that the gang leader was eliminated and praised him for that. Once I dismissed him...

"Excuse me..." I heard a male italian voice behind me.

I turned around and I see a man...no...a man and a woman who looked part of the succubi race. The man looked like Dante sorta but has way too many tattoos on his chest and has a bit more muscle than Dante. The female has silver hair, yellow eyes, has double D cup breasts and wore a bra and jeans. The kind of outfit I see the succubus wear when they're not in the brothel. In fact I can say the same with the incubus but with no shirt.

"We heard that our brother is in Paradise and want to know if he's here." The woman said with worry.

"Yeah. He's here. But not in the HQ. May I ask who you are so that I can tell him?" I asked.

"This is Vergil and I am Maria. We're nobles from the Makai realm." Maria said.

"Okay. Give me a moment."

I walk to my phone on the wall, picked up the phone and dialed the number of the brothel. I waited for a minute and someone picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Denise. is Dante there?"

"Yes he's here. Why? Did something happened?"

"No. I have two individuals who say they are relatives of Dante's and want to see him."

In a second, I hear footsteps rushing towards Denise's phone and I hear Dante panting from exhaustion.

"Where are they?! Are they alive?! Are they safe!?" I hear Dante growl.

"Whoa. Take it easy. They're waiting in HQ as we speak. Don't keep them waiting."

"I won't." He said as he hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone and looked at Vergil and Maria curiously.

"Mind telling me what happened that you didn't see Dante before?" I ask Vergil.

"Many years ago...our father and mother were killed by Jedah so that our family didn't interfere from his goal of taking the throne of the Makai realm. We were seperated and weren't sure if he was alive. But we fled from the Makai realm avoiding Jedah wrath. We thought Jedah may have gotten him since Jedah was after Dante in hoping to turn on us but I guess it wasn't true cause-"

"I declined his offer and yet the coward still wishes that I join him." I heard Dante growl with anger.

Maria and Vergil saw Dante and they were shocked to see him mad. Dante walks in front of them as if he was going to fight them but...

"I would never go against my family...I would never go against Morrigan...and I would never...ever go against my siblings."

His eyes starts watering as a tear fell from his eye and his expression softens.

"And I am glad that my siblings are still alive." He said as he hugged them.

After Dante stopped hugging, I see Maria caressing Vergil's as it made me wonder if they actually are siblings. When I asked her about her caressing Vergil's chest, she tells me that she loves him. Him and Dante love her even more when they are together. It took me a minute to realize that her, Vergil and Dante had incest threesome sex. I covered my mouth for a second due to how crazy the succubi race can do crazy things to live.

"Is there something wrong with that, Rachael?" Dante asked me.

"What age did you show your sister to do sex? Cause if you were to do it in her minor age, you're disgusting."

Dante just chuckled and wave it off.

"We know better than that. I'm guessing if I were to estimate human age...I'd say 18." Dante smirked.

"You guys are strange..." I sighed.

Dante, Maria and Vergil just laughed and left as they were discussing about their past.

"So Jedah is alive...Damn...I need to contact my superiors about this..." I growled.

(A/N: I'm just making shit up of how a demon family would be like so bear with me.)


End file.
